Two Can Play the Game
by Ten and Rose-Eternal Love
Summary: The Doctor & Martha get sucked into a game that everyone except the winner dies. How are they both going get to out? My version of the 2008 Christmas Special. Rated T for language and violence. Lots of surprise guest appearances! PLEASE REVIEW I NEED THEM
1. Taking off and getting lost

Chapter 1

All was quiet in the universe, well for now. Half of the moon was visible in the sky, the Earth was looking beautiful, happy, and blue as usual. Down on the planet, though, everything was not well. In the Eastern Hemisphere, on the continent of Europe, in a little area of London, England- in a quiet neighborhood sat a lonely blue police box. People walked past it like it was nothing special.

Inside, however, was something special. It wasn't an ordinary blue box; it was a spaceship, a spaceship called the TARDIS. (Time and Relative Dimension in Space) It had traveled through time and space with many aboard, but to the ship's navigator-The Doctor, one person was special. Her name was Rose, Rose Tyler. She was a young human girl he met three years ago and both of their lives hadn't been the same since. Through all their adventures and his regeneration they became closer. That all changed nearly two years ago when Rose was sucked into and trapped in an alternate world, and they would never see each other again. The Doctor had tried to move on, but he couldn't fully do it. He had got a new companion in medical student Martha Jones and he loved traveling with her but in his heart he still missed Rose. He would really never get over her. He knew that Rose loved him-she told him so the last time they met. It had been two years since they had seen each other, but to him it felt like an eternity.

The Doctor had been sitting there alone in the TARDIS for an hour after he landed when he heard the door opening. He looked over to see Martha shutting the door behind her. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "I know that was you. Still afraid of my mum after all that happened between you two-is that why you're hiding in here?" "Nah, I am never afraid of slap happy mums. I got used to it I guess." She smiled at him. "So where to next, Doctor?" The Doctor popped up and walked over to the controls. "Where do you want to go? Volag Nak?" "Been there, it was alright except for sitting in that office with the warden, he gave me the creeps!" "How about Dantafrezuswell?" "What's there?" "It was actually a resort planet. They had green skies and lots of trees and plants. My people used to go there to relax. It was so beautiful; we would go there once a year for like a month. You would love it there!" "Well then, what are we waiting for?" The Doctor smiled at her enthusiasm.

He leaped up to put the coordinates into the computer. Then he raced over, adjusted the vector tracker, and fixed the vortex loop and switched on the dimensional stabilizer. Then he flipped another switch and the ship began to churn as the two took off. All of a sudden there was a jolt at the console. Sparks flew up into the air. "What's going on Doctor?" Martha didn't know what was going on; in fact she really didn't want to know what was going on. "Don't know really." Came the reply, "But it doesn't sound good."

Just then, the TARDIS stopped. "Where are we?" Martha looked over at the Doctor, who was just standing there. "I don't know but I think this may be it. Come on; don't know why you humans like just like standing there." He grabbed her hand and the two ran out of the TARDIS, shutting the door behind them. They looked around. It was pitch black dark, so dark they couldn't see their hands in front of their faces. The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver and began using it as a flashlight. "This really doesn't look good." He said.

Just then a spotlight was cast on them and the room lit up like a Christmas tree. A tall thin man with a goatee matching his graying blackish hair came towards them. He shook their hands. "Congratulations! Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the final two contestants of 'Survival of the Fittest!' The only game show where only the smartest, and I do mean only one, survives and the only way to leave is to win!" He looked back at Martha and the Doctor with a smile. "What?" The Doctor and Martha said together. They knew this wasn't going to be good…

**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pretty good for my first Doctor Who fanfic huh? Nothing much just a general view of what's going on. I plan to make it more thorough as time goes on. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter becuase there is a lot more to come. I don't know how long this story is going to be because I am basing story length on how long it takes to read the whole story. (Maybe about an hour or so.) Can you people just do me a favor and when you comment just tell me in your review how long it took you to read each chapter. That will help me greatly! I have the ending down already and the big shocking chapter but otherwise what I write down is what I just got out of my brain, I don't write the chapter down before hand. So please read, review, and come back for more!

Thanx!!!!!


	2. Lives Interrupted

The Doctor and Martha walked down the hallway silently, occasionally looking at each other. The goateed man walked in front of them with a big smile on his face. Finally Martha spoke up because she was upset and wanted some answers. "So who are you then, and where in the heck are we?" "That is a good question miss..." "Jones. Dr. Martha Jones." "Oh I'm the Doctor by the way." The Doctor said, somewhat cheerily. "Doctor who?" "Just the Doctor and we'll leave it at that mister..." "Van Statten, William van Statten, but everyone calls me Willy."

The Doctor's eyes widened. He remembered someone with that name. Henry van Statten. The man who in 2012 Utah kept the Dalek as a pet and then used it to turn against the people. The Doctor shuttered at the thought of his name. The doctor was curious. "Say do you know of anyone named Henry, same last name. Claims to own the Internet." "But, Doctor, no one owns the Internet." Martha said. "Until my brother that is. Oh my baby brother, so full of ideas. Too bad he disappeared. Wondered how that happened."

He smiled as they entered another area. "Welcome to GameStation Plus!" "Thirty new and original games to keep even the most bored human interested. Nice don't you think?" "Except that innocent humans are being murdered for fun. I have seen this before. The year 200,100; Satellite 5; Daleks-do you want me to continue Willy?" "No that is alright Doctor. I don't kill for pleasure. It's a dog eat dog world out there Doctor. That's why my game is called 'Survival of the Fittest'. That is just the way life is-and the way it always will be." The Doctor sighed heavily as Willy led them to their room.

A older man, about in his early 40's, was watching them. His eyes met the Doctor's for a second then he turned and walked away. Soon the Doctor, Martha, and Willy arrived at the room. "Here you go. Nice comfy room. Games start tomorrow morning promptly at 9. Enjoy!" He shut the door behind him. There was no handle on their side-they were stuck there.

The two turned and saw 6 people-3 men, 3 women-staring at them. "Hello." Martha said. Everyone smiled at came over and everyone introduced each other. "Hi I'm Heather." A pretty girl with dark blond hair said. The Doctor smiled because she looked like Lynda, the girl he befriended on Satellite 5. Too bad Lynda died at the hands of the Daleks-he was beginning to really like her. Next was a dark skinned man named Matthew who seem pretty smart. Then a young couple-Amber and Jim-said hello. They were on their honeymoon when they stumbled onto this place. Martha felt so sorry for them. Because of this stupid game they were never going to spend the rest of their lives together. It nearly broke her heart. The final 2 in the group were Kristen-a red haired girl with piercing green eyes and pretty fair skin. The last member was Blake who seemed to really be chatty but also seemed quite friendly.

The 8 talked for a while. Then it was time for bed, but there was only two beds so everyone took turns. Everyone let Amber and Jim have the beds as long as they didn't make too much noise. (wink wink!) The Doctor and Martha soon settled in their beds. The Doctor was nearly asleep when he heard Martha's voice. "Doctor?" "Yeah?" "I'm scared. What if we don't make it out here alive?" "Nah, don't you worry Martha Jones. I am gonna make sure we get out of here just fine. Just you wait and see." "I know." She smiled as the Doctor turned over and fell asleep. It took Martha a while though. She was worried. She missed everything-her family, her friends, her job. But she trusted the Doctor. He had gotten them out of some pretty tough situations before so why not now? Soon her exhaustion overcame her and she closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
